Strength
by CutesyChocopie
Summary: It was like an endless cycle. Battles after battles occured but Ichigo never realized he would be able to finally find someone he could call his true strength. (IchiHime future-fic, Read and Review :))


A/N- My first IchiHime one-shot, hope y'all like it :)

**Disclaimer - No! As much as I would love to own Bleach.. I do not, and neither any of the characters belong to me, it's all Kubo-_senpai's_ precious creation.**

* * *

It had been a year since the war with Juha Bach ended. Seireitei suffered a huge loss of brave Shinigami who gave up their life in the war. Almost the whole Seireitei was destroyed, half of it turned to nothing but dust. Regardless of all the pain and sufferings the people there refused to back down. Something that had been destroyed can be built up again, it might not be the same. But it was still better than nothing. And with that belief they moved on, with new resolve in their hearts. To become stronger.. So they don't have to face such a calamity again, looking like nothing but a bunch of pathetic fools in front of the enemies. And so time passed. Life returned back to normal.

It is always the same thing. Like an endless cycle. A battle to death occurs among the most powerful groups, where only one of them could gain victory but with the cost of huge sacrifices. Can one really call such an outcome a victory? Maybe. At least there wouldn't be anymore loss until a new battle is declared. And the events repeat itself. The battle with the Wandenreich left a huge hole in the hearts of the Shinigami that nothing could replace easily. Maybe it's just the nature of life. That also applies in case of the Shinigami that are God themselves. The battle though left behind an important lesson for the Shinigami that they could never forget or erase from their hearts. Cherish.. The moments with your friends and closed ones, you might never get another chance. The Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki was not an exception either.

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes slowly trying to get his vision adjusted with the sunlight from the window across his bedroom. He rubbed his eyes and yawned wanting to go back to sleep, it still was quiet early and a Sunday on top of that. There won't really be a problem if he slept till midday, unless there is a hollow attacking out of the blue. But he could deal with that when the time comes, he thought to himself as something or rather _someone_ stirred a little in his arms.

Ichigo looked down to see the woman his heart belonged to sleeping peacefully, curled up in his arms resting her head on his chest. He couldn't help but smile. She looked so fragile, like a little too hard contact could break her down. If only he didn't know any better. He brushed a few bangs off her cheeks, one of his hands was wrapped securely around her waist keeping her close to him while the other was now interwined in her soft orange locks, the same color as his own hair.. just a few shades darker.

Ichigo remembered the day like it only happened tomorrow.

_He had come home to find her sitting on his couch seemed to be waiting for him. She looked up as soon as he greeted her. That's when he saw it. The concern in her eyes. She looked worried. Really worried about something._

_"Kurosaki-kun.." Orihime Inoue started before cutting herself off in mid-sentence. Ichigo raised a brow feeling somewhat worried himself._

_"Is everything okay, Inoue?" he asked looking straight into her eyes for any hint of what was bothering her so much. Did anyone do something to upset her? She smiled, a genuine smile that is. _

_"Everything is fine with me, Kurosaki-kun." she replied but there was a hint of hesitation in her voice that didn't go unnoticed by him. "It's just...I-Is Kurosaki-kun okay?" she asked taking a step closer to him. Ichigo was slightly taken by surprise. He didn't see that coming. And so he didn't know what to say. Was he okay? Maybe? Maybe not? He didn't know. He didn't know what he was feeling at that moment. A mixture of anger and guilt was bubbling up inside him. He just knew why he ended up feeling like that. If only he was stronger from the very beginning, he could have stopped his comrades from getting killed. He looked up to see her staring at him, worry and concern completely visible on her face. Her eyes.. Her eyes, it looked like she was suffering too.. He wasn't quiet able to put a finger on it. Why? Why was she in pain? It was like her eyes were a mirror that was reflecting his own pain. It was strange, a really strange feeling. And then he saw it. A few drops of tears forming in the corner of her eyes as her cheeks flushed._

_"I..Inoue...?" was all he managed to say. He was about to say something else but was silenced as she sprung forward wrapping her arms around his torso. Ichigo was taken by surprise yet again. He felt her heart racing really fast against his own. He found himself slowly wrap his strong arms around her, closing his eyes and resting his chin on her head. A few moments passed as they both stood there in a comfortable silence._

_"It...wasn't your fault." she broke the silence a few minutes later as a small groan left Ichigo's throat. He was liking the silence, it felt like a huge burden had been removed off his chest. It took him a several moments to process in his mind what she just said._

_"Inoue..I-..." he started to say but stopped, realizing that he did not have anything to say._

_"I know, Kurosaki-kun..." she said softly in a whisper loud enough for only him to hear. "I understand, Kurosaki-kun.. I.. I know what it is like. It was the same, when.. when I left for Hueco Mundo.. and you all came to save me. I left everything behind just to protect you all, but after seeing you all getting beaten up one after another.. I was feeling the same.. If only.. If only I was stronger.. If only I could help and protect you all in true meaning.. If only.. If only..." a soft whimper left her lips. Ichigo just didn't know what to say. She never talked to anyone about her time back in Hueco Mundo and he never asked why. He just didn't want to bring up any bitter memories. And for her to open her heart completely and put it in front of him.. Ichigo just held her tighter than he did before. He was never good with words after all._

_"None of that was your fault... You tried your best." was all he could tell her hoping that she'd understand._

_"And let me tell you the same Kurosaki-kun.. none of it was your fault. It never was." she said before looking up to face him with teary eyes. She placed a hand on his cheek and smiled, "You did your best." Ichigo simply stared at those enchanting gray eyes searching for any hint of dishonesty. But he found none. He suddenly felt a lot better, as if someone just aided his broken heart. He smiled.. for the first time in days. _

_"Thank you..." he whispered before closing his eyes and leaning down touching his forhead with hers. "...thank you very much."_

_She nodded slightly before closing her own eyes as relief washed over her. Finally.. Finally she was able to help him and nothing else could make her happier. "Mhm-Hmm, don't mention it.." she told him with a smile._

Ichigo smiled at the memory. It had been almost a year since that day, and he didn't know how they ended up so close to each other. All he knew is she was his strength.. Always had been in the worst of the times and always will be. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She smiled in her sleep, and that's all he needed before pulling her closer afraid to let her slip away as he closed his eyes finally falling back to sleep with just one thought in his mind.

He is never letting go of the woman in his arms ever again. For she is the reason of him being where he is today and he could never imagine his possible existence without her by his side.

* * *

A/N - Ta-Dah! It's done, I hope you all like it -big smile- also check out my profile for more stories~ Ja Ne!~


End file.
